Tensión
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Llega un punto en el que simple y llanamente no puedes soportarlo más... y explotas.


Tensión.

Karin gimió guturalmente desde lo más profundo de su garganta al sentir la lengua de Toshiro recorrer desde su pezón izquierdo al derecho, succionando suavemente, lamiendo y mordisqueando mientras su mano se entretenía jugueteando entre los pliegues húmedos de su vagina.

Jadeó pesadamente, preguntándose cómo es que terminaron aquí, en un rincón oscuro detrás de la cafetería donde se habían encontrado esa tarde después de muchos meses de no verse.

Ellos no eran novios ni nada, claro que ella estuvo enamorada de él toda su pre-adolescencia, pero el sentimiento se debilitó un poco con el paso de los años por la diferencia de su edad física, el hecho de que ella envejecía más rápido.

Él había seguido visitándola a pesar de que ahora todo el mundo ajeno al reino espiritual veía rara la amistad de una veinteañera con un niño apenas adolescente.

-Wow, ¿ese es tu hijo?- esa era la pregunta que le había hecho una de sus compañeras más tontas de la universidad cuando los vio comiendo helado juntos.

Toshiro se había enfadado profundamente con ese comentario y por meses no la visitó, hasta que esa tarde finalmente la citó por mensaje de texto y al llegar a la cafetería ella tardó un momento en reconocerlo con sus treinta o cuarenta centímetros más.

-¿Toshiro?- preguntó sin disimular en nada su sorpresa, su mandíbula por los suelos.

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir, Karin.- sonrió ladinamente de una forma que hizo a sus rodillas temblar, obligándola a tomar asiento antes de hacer algo estúpido como desmayarse y ahogarse en su propia baba.

Él le explicó que su nueva apariencia era producto de un efecto secundario de su bankai, y que resultaba que ahora se iba a quedar así permanentemente. Le pidió disculpas por su larga ausencia y prometió que desde ese momento en adelante la visitaría mucho más seguido. A ella se le secó la boca de solo pensarlo.

Una vez salieron de la cafetería, la tensión sexual entre ellos era casi palpable. El albino aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para rozarla o hablar en su oído, y ella tenía que apretar los muslos juntos para reprimir la repentina necesidad de saltarle encima.

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ya lo tuvo sujetando su muñeca para arrastrarla a ese rincón oscuro tras la cafetería y comenzar a besarla como desesperado, robándole el aliento y metiéndole mano a su antojo.

Gimió al sentirlo apretar su clítoris entre sus dedos a la par que mordía con despiadada fuerza su pequeño pezón, frotando ansiosamente su pecho izquierdo con su mano libre. Muy a su vergüenza, ella no era capaz de reprimir sus gemidos, por lo que, cuando tomó sus muslos y los enredó a su cintura comenzando a frotar su erección descubierta contra su sexo, tuvo que callarla introduciendo a la fuerza su lengua en su boca para que sus chillidos no atrajeran atención indeseada.

La penetró sin muchos más preámbulos, teniendo en cuenta lo duro que estaba él y lo mojada que estaba ella. Al principio dolió e incomodó como el infierno, pero pronto la sensación cambió a una más picante y caliente que recorrió todo su cuerpo y entumeció la punta de los dedos de sus pies mientras la embestía contra la pared.

De no ser por su lengua prácticamente ahogándola en su propia boca, estaría gritando como endemoniada.

Sus caderas siguieron chocando y chocando, sus testículos abofetearon su culo mientras sus uñas se enterraban en su espalda aun por encima de la tela de su camisa desabotonada. El ritmo se volvió rápido y frenético, y aun con su lengua enterrada firmemente en su boca, Karin terminó gritando desde el fondo de su garganta produciendo un sonido bastante alto sin poder controlarse.

Él se apartó de su boca y ella de inmediato se lanzó a morder su clavícula con fuerza, al punto de la extracción de sangre, todo para evitar gritar y que acabaran con su disfrute antes de tiempo, porque a pesar de que en ese mismo momento sus líquidos chorreaban hasta el suelo consecuencias de dos o tal vez tres orgasmos seguidos, ella quería que él continuara cogiéndosela hasta no poder más.

La tensión sexual entre ellos había sido demasiada por demasiado tiempo, ellos habían estado esperando esto desde hace mucho.

Sin embargo, pronto escucharon la puerta trasera de la cafetería abrirse posiblemente para que algún empleado sacara la basura, y Toshiro salió de su interior y saltó con destreza impresionante para encontrarse en un gigai hacia el techo del establecimiento, que afortunadamente tenía una especie de balcón con paredes que los cubrían de vistas indiscretas.

Los dos se preguntaron mentalmente porque no habían pensado antes en ese lugar mientras retomaban las cosas donde las habían dejado, teniendo planeado no parar hasta saciar su sed del otro y acabar con la molesta y tortuosa tensión sexual acumulada.

Fin.

Hola!

Hmm... Creo q tengo otros tres o cuatro Rated M para subir, los subire a todos seguidos ya que estoy xP

Desafortunadamente, los personajes son de Tite Kubo -.-

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
